beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Murray Bookchin
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murray_Bookchin :"Murray Bookchin (January 14, 1921 – July 30, 2006)2 was an American social theorist, author, orator, historian, and political philosopher. A pioneer in the ecology movement,4 Bookchin formulated and developed the theory of social ecology and urban planning, within anarchist, libertarian socialist, and ecological thought. He was the author of two dozen books covering topics in politics, philosophy, history, urban affairs, and ecology. Among the most important were Our Synthetic Environment (1962), Post-Scarcity Anarchism (1971), The Ecology of Freedom (1982) and Urbanization Without Cities (1987). In the late-1990s he became disenchanted with the increasingly apolitical lifestylism of the contemporary anarchist movement, stopped referring to himself as an anarchist, and founded his own libertarian socialist ideology called Communalism, which seeks to reconcile Marxist and anarchist thought." :"Bookchin was a prominent anti-capitalist and advocate of society's decentralisation along ecological and democratic lines. His ideas have influenced social movements since the 1960s, including the New Left, the Anti-Nuclear Movement, the Anti-Globalization Movement, Occupy Wall Street, and more recently, the democratic confederalism of Rojava. He was a central figure in the American Green Movement and the Burlington Greens." Biography :"Bookchin was born in New York City to Russian Jewish immigrants78 Nathan Bookchin and Rose (Kaluskaya) Bookchin. He grew up in the Bronx, where his grandmother, Zeitel, a Socialist Revolutionary, imbued him with Russian populist ideas. After her death in 1930, he joined the Young Pioneers, the Communist youth organization (for children 9 to 14)9 and the Young Communist League (for older children) in 1935. He attended the Workers School near Union Square, where he studied Marxism. In the late 1930s he broke with Stalinism and gravitated toward Trotskyism, joining the Socialist Workers Party (SWP). " Rojava |YouTube:/NonCompete/2018/The Anarchist Revolution in Syria | Interview with Internationalist Commune of Rojava> Abdullah Öcalan https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abdullah_Öcalan :"Abdullah Öcalan (/ˈoʊdʒəlɑːn/ OH-jə-lahn;8 Turkish: ød͡ʒaɫan; born about 1947), also known as Apo89 (short for both Abdullah and "uncle" in Kurdish),1011 is a Kurdish nationalist leader and one of the founding members of the militant Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK).1213 :Öcalan was arrested in 1999 by the Turkish National Intelligence Agency (MIT) with the support of the CIA in Nairobi and taken to Turkey, where he was sentenced to death under Article 125 of the Turkish Penal Code, which concerns the formation of armed organisations.1415161718 The sentence was commuted to aggravated life imprisonment when Turkey abolished the death penalty in support of its bid to be admitted to membership in the European Union. From 1999 until 2009, he was the sole prisoner19 on İmralı island, in the Sea of Marmara.2021 Öcalan now argues that the period of armed warfare is past and a political solution to the Kurdish question should be developed." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jineology :"Jineology (Kurdish: jineolojî‎), the "science of women", or "women's science" (otherwise referred to as "Kurdish feminism")1 is a form of feminism and gender equality advocated by Abdullah Öcalan,234 the leader of the Kurdistan Workers' Party (PKK) and the broader Kurdistan Communities Union (KCK) umbrella. From the background of honor-based religious and tribal rules that oppress women in regional societies, Öcalan said that "a country can't be free unless the women are free", and that the level of women's freedom determines the level of freedom in society at large." :"In Kurdish, the word jin‎ means "woman", but also comes from the root jiyan‎, meaning "life"." :"The extent to which society can be thoroughly transformed is determined by the extent of the transformation attained by women. Similarly, the level of woman’s freedom and equality determines the freedom and equality of all sections of society. . . . For a democratic nation, woman’s freedom is of great importance too, as liberated woman constitutes liberated society. Liberated society in turn constitutes democratic nation. Moreover, the need to reverse the role of man is of revolutionary importance." :"Öcalan attempted in early 2004 to arrange a meeting with Murray Bookchin through his lawyers, describing himself as Bookchin's "student" eager to adapt his thought to Middle Eastern society. Bookchin was too ill to accept the request. In May 2004 Bookchin conveyed this message "My hope is that the Kurdish people will one day be able to establish a free, rational society that will allow their brilliance once again to flourish. They are fortunate indeed to have a leader of Mr. Öcalan's talents to guide them". When Bookchin died in 2006, the PKK hailed the American thinker as "one of the greatest social scientists of the 20th century", and vowed to put his theory into practice." Astrology Bookchin was born on 14 January 1921 at an unknown time in New York, USA. This day corresponds to an astrological signature of Sun in Capricorn, Pisces Moon and an unknown rising sign. Within his Pluto in Cancer (Rx) generation, Bookchin was born during the Eastern Year of the Monkey (Metal) and with his lunar North Node in Scorpio. (more soon) ---- np = 2176 16 [= [[Lp7|7] (last 6 was Советский Союз (Sovetskiy Soyuz - Soviet Union), last 7 was 2167Nobility & Savagery) :2176 = 1088 * 2 = 544 * 2 * 2 = 272 * 2 * 2 * 2 = 136 * 2^4 = 68 * 2^5 = 34 * 2^6 = 17 * 2^7 Category:Revolutionaries Category:Activists Category:Academia Category:Socialism Category:Marxism Category:Anarchism Category:Libertarianism Category:Environment Category:Life Path 1 Category:Sun in Capricorn Category:Moon in Pisces Category:Mars in Pisces Category:Venus in Pisces Category:Mercury in Capricorn Category:Lilith in Capricorn Category:Mercury-Sun Category:Lilith-Mercury Category:Lilith-Sun Category:Chiron in Aries Category:Jupiter in Virgo Category:Jupiter Rx Category:Saturn in Virgo Category:Saturn Rx Category:Pluto Rx Category:Pluto in Cancer Category:NN in Scorpio Category:Year of the Monkey Category:Metal-Monkey Category:Capricorn-Monkey Category:Neptune in Leo Category:Neptune Rx Category:Uranus in Pisces Category:NN-Uranus Category:Sun-Saturn Category:Mercury-Saturn Category:Lilith-Jupiter Category:Mars-Pluto Category:Venus-Pluto Category:Uranus-Pluto Category:Capricorn-Pisces